Thank You Juvia
by Rachel.Ongaku
Summary: Juvia wants to play matchmaker when given the perfect opportunity. Lemons. Gajeel&Levy and a little Gray&Juvia.
1. Matchmaker

**Author's Note:** I don't own Fairy Tail, or any characters and I am not making a profit off of this.

I originally wanted this to be a oneshot, but I just can't leave it here. Enjoy!

* * *

Levy sighed as she stared sadly at the piece of paper in her hand. She'd been on a job with Team Shadow Gear for the past week, and during that week they'd announced a special performance in Magnolia town. Her favorite violinist, Hinata Sato, dropped a surprise concert on the town. The tickets were sold out almost instantly. She had no chance of getting a ticket to the show that night.

"Gray-sama! Don't leave!" Juvia screamed, catching Levy's attention. The ice mage was attempting to leave on a job, but Juvia was holding onto his leg, making him drag it along.

"Let go." he repeated.

"But Gray-sama…I planned a surprise." she cried.

"Well, wait until I get back," he said before finally detaching himself, leaving Juvia crying on the floor and leaving.

"Juvia?" Levy questioned as she approached her. Juvia sat up and dried her tears.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay Juvia?" Levy asked, hating to see it when people cried, even though it was normal for Juvia to cry like that.

"Y-yes. Juvia is okay." she said as she dried her tears and seemed to get over Gray's departure pretty fast. The water magic user looked up at her friend, or at least that's what Juvia thought they were. The two women didn't know each other all that well though they seemed to always get along. "What's that in your hand?" she asked, seeing the small poster for the sold out concert.

"Oh, well. Sato is my favorite violinist. She's amazing and there's a concert tonight but the tickets are sold out. Even if they weren't I don't know who would go with me."

Juvia was silent for a moment. "I-i'm sorry to hear that. If they're ever back in Magnolia, I'd go with you. Maybe we can get Gray-sama and Gajeel-kun to come with us and we can have a romantic date…" Juvia started talking faster at the end, letting her imagination get the best of her.

Levy blushed a deep red. "W-why Gajeel?" she asked, embarrassed. Juvia smiled.

"Juvia knows that you both have a crush on each other!" she exclaimed, making Levy look down.

"He doesn't like me like that." she whispered.

"Juvia thinks that Gajeel doesn't want to admit that he likes you. He thinks he's not good enough for you since when you two first meet…" Juvia let it hang in the air, regretting having said something. Levy was silent.

"It doesn't matter. I'm glad you're okay Juvia. And if Sato is back in town, I'll buy a ticket for you." she said before leaving.

"Maybe Juvia should play matchmaker…." Juvia said to herself after Levy was far enough away.

* * *

Gajeel was startled by the loud banging on his door. He'd been out training late the night before, and hadn't even gotten up for the day.

"GAJEEL-KUN!" a familiar voice screamed before more loud knocking. The dragon slayer sighed. "Damn rain woman…." he whispered before getting up and opening the door. He raised his arm to shield his eyes from the sudden light.

"Gajeel-kun! Juvia wants to play matchmaker!" she screamed, causing Gajeel to look at her confused.

"That's nice?" he questioned, wondering where she was going with this. Suddenly two tickets were in his hands. "What the…?"

"Levy wants to go to that concert and Juvia had tickets to go with Gray-sama and we were going to have a perfect romantic date that I'd planned as a surprise…" Juvia trailed off, deep in her imagination again.

"Uh, Juvia?" he questioned, getting her attention back to the moment.

"Oh, but Gray-sama left on a job and Levy told me that she wanted to go and I didn't tell her that I had tickets. But she doesn't have anyone to go with!"

"Then you go with her!" he said, feeling like he'd solved the problem. Juvia shook her head side to side, saying 'no'.

"But Juvia wants to play matchmaker. Juvia knows that Gajeel and Levy both like each other. But Levy doesn't believe that you like her. So Juvia needs to make Gajeel tell her-"

"Tell her what?" Gajeel interrupted suddenly, his face was red. "I can't do anything like that Juvia." he said before giving her back the tickets.

"Gajeel-kun, Levy doesn't care about that. She's forgiven you."

Gajeel stood there for a moment before taking back the tickets. "But, how do I ask her to go with me? I-i don't want to just outright ask her! I've never done something like that before!"

Juvia smiled and pushed her way past Gajeel, who's protests were too late.

"Juvia has an idea!"

* * *

Levy folded up the poster and put it in her bag. It was early afternoon, and she needed to do a few things back at Fairy Hills. She got up and left the guild, making the short walk to her residence and to her room on the first floor. She'd originally been on the third floor, but after the resident supervisor realized how often Levy was carrying heavy books up and down the stairs, she had her switch to a room on the first floor.

Just as Levy opened the door she noticed a small letter folded up and taped to it. "What?" she questioned as she detached it and went into her room to read it.

She opened it and a ticket fell onto her lap. Her smile was wide as she saw what it was.

"These are amazing seats! Who sent this?" she questioned before reading the letter.

_Levy,_

_Meet me in front of our guild at 7pm tonight for our date._

'Well, that doesn't answer much' Levy thought to herself. Then she reread and blushed. "Our date? Who sent this?" she questioned out loud before her expression changed to dread. "I hope it wasn't Jet or Droy. I don't feel like rejecting them yet again."

Still, it might not be from them. It might…Levy laughed sadly. "No, he wouldn't do something like this."

Either way, she had a ticket to the show, and now she needed something to wear!

* * *

Gajeel nervously stood outside the guild wearing the same outfit as he did during the celebration following the Grand Magic Games. It was the only nice one he owned, and the damn rain woman insisted that he wear something nice. She even forced him to fix his hair and tie it back. It was annoying, but he was too new at this to question Juvia.

He looked up from staring at his shoes and saw the person he'd been waiting for in the distance. He could've sworn that he stopped breathing for a moment. She was beautiful. Her regular headband was replaced with a red one that matched the dress she was wearing. It was simple and sweet, just like she was. Well, Gajeel couldn't really say that Levy was simple. All women were confusing to him. She was complex and mystery that he wanted to solve. Most of all he wanted to know how she could forgive him for what he'd done to her and her friends. But he was sure that he'd never have the bravery to bring that up.

Levy approached the guild, not knowing what to expect or who would be waiting there for her. She stared at the ground for as long as she could before gaining the courage to look up and see if she could figure out who was waiting for her. As soon as she saw Gajeel all dressed up, she stopped and nearly fell backwards. "No way…" she whispered before blushing.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you!**


	2. The Date Begins

**Author's Note: **I don't own Fairy Tail and I don't make a profit from this.

Thank you so much for all the support and reviews! I am so happy and motivated to continue this story because of this! Here's chapter two!

* * *

Levy and Gajeel walked slowly, not saying anything for minutes until he broke the silence.

"Juvia gave me the tickets."

Levy smiled, knowing that made sense. Juvia was the only one she'd told about her desire to see the concert. Still, the concert was sold out. It made Levy wonder how she got ahold of two tickets.

"She get them for her and ice boy and he left." Gajeel said, answering her unspoken question.

"Ah. He missed out then." Levy said before the two continued in silence. She soon realized that they weren't heading for the concert venue, which made sense. It was still two hours until the performance started.

"Where are we going?"

Gajeel pointed straight ahead to a nice restaurant that Levy had never been to. "Apparently she had reservations here as well." he shrugged.

"We're going on someone else's date..." Levy remarked, realizing that everything she and Gajeel were doing had originally been planned for Juvia and Gray.

Levy smiled a little at the thought, but her expression changed when she saw Gajeel's expression. He looked both sad and deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, putting herself in front of him, stopping him from going any further.

"No..." he answered, before being glared at by the blue haired genius in front of him. He sighed. "Yes, but there's nothing you can do. So I'm fine." he answered, looking away.

"Did I do something? Is it-"

"No!" Gajeel answered almost too quickly and forcefully, surprising both of them. The dragon slayer stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You haven't done anything wrong, so stop that loser talk shrimp." he said before smiling. "You need to be more confident. You have no reason not to be." he finished before patting her head.

Levy was both happy and angry about his response. She was angry that he didn't really answer her, and that he was patting her head like she was a child. But she was also happy that whatever he was upset about wasn't her fault and that he wanted her to be more confident.

"Well, I just don't want you acting sour on our first date." she responded, letting that hang in the air.

"Date?" Gajeel asked. Levy blushed quite a bit.

"Yes, date. I'm assuming that's what this is." she answered.

"Gihi." Gajeel exclaimed with a smile. "You're in for quite a night shortie. Lets get some dinner." he said before taking her hand in his and leading the way to the restaurant.

* * *

The water mage hid around the corner, watching everything that happened. _Gajeel! You better not mess this up!_ She thought to herself as she saw Levy confront him about what had too be the sad expression on his face. She knew why he was acting like that. He'd told her before, he didn't feel worthy of being anyone's friend in Fairy Tail and he especially didn't feel worthy of loving Levy. But Juvia had already told him. He didn't have much of a choice. Levy loved him and he loved her. He was more than worthy enough as long as he treated her right and continued to love her. Of course Gajeel just blew that off, but she knew that he was trying to take that to heart.

Eventually the dragon slayer took Levy's hand and lead them into the restaurant, making Juvia giddy with excitement. _This is such good practice! If Juvia can plan a perfect date for Gajeel and Levy, then Juvia can learn and plan an even more perfect date for her and Gray-sama! _

Once the pair was in the restaurant, Juvia approached one of the servers. She passed him a rather large sum of money. "I would appreciate it if you would give the two Fairy Tail mages that just came in some Champagne. I think this will be enough to cover their meals as well. You can keep the rest as a tip!" she said quickly before running off happily.

"Juvia is a good matchmaker!" she said to herself before going back outside to figure out what she was going to do next.

* * *

Levy stared at the menu, feeling overwhelmed by all the choices. She looked up at Gajeel for a moment, who was clearly confused. She didn't blame him, a lot of the menu was in another language, or fancy words that very few people would understand. Just as Levy decided on what she wanted, their waiter came over with a glass of champagne.

"Your meal today has already been paid for, as well as a bottle of our finest champagne." he said before pouring a small bit into a glass and handing it to Gajeel, who had no idea what was going on.

"Sample it." Levy whispered, trying to help. Gajeel quickly drank it, not knowing what exactly to do.

"It'll be good." Levy said, allowing the waiter to fill both of their glasses.

"I don't know how to do any of this stuff. Why do people need to sample wine? Who sends this kind of stuff back?" he said while shaking his head. "And what's with the menu, I don't know what most of this is, not to mention how to say it!" he whispered angrily.

Levy smiled a little. "Its okay. If I didn't know so many languages, I wouldn't really know either." she said, trying to comfort him and calm him down.

"If you don't know what to order, just as for the chef's special. I've never been disappointed, or heard about someone being disappointed by that." she offered.

"How do you know so many things like this?" he asked as he leaned closer to her.

"Well, uh. Partially through reading. And we've started taking Mirajane to nice restaurants for her birthday. And we celebrated when Erza became S-class." she explained.

"You're amazing." Gajeel said before leaning back in his seat. Levy took a sip of the sparkling wine, finding that she loved the flavor of it much more than a plain red or white wine.

* * *

Gajeel supported a laughing Levy as they left the restaurant an hour later.

"You drank too much." Gajeel sighed, noticing that Levy's face was red.

"S-sorry. I really liked the champagne! I guess I can't handle much. I didn't even have three glasses..." she said sadly.

"You don't need to be sorry. I like it when you laugh this much." he said before catching himself. Levy laughed at his immediate change in expression.

"Its okay, you can like my laugh." she said before laughing some more. "But I need to calm down for the concert." she noted before suddenly stopping.

They were in front of the concert venue, where a number of people were gathered around one of several signs saying 'Performance Postponed'. Levy almost immediately started crying, but tried to hold it back.

"Oh well," Gajeel said before noticing her tears, making him freak out a little bit. "Oh, uh. Well, we'll go to the concert when we can. I promise. I'll take you again. And we can go out to another nice restaurant or wherever you want and, and..." he rambled, doing his best to make it all better. Levy smiled weakly and dried her tears.

"Sorry. I don't know why I cried. It isn't that big of a deal."

"Okay...um, now what?" he asked.

* * *

**Thank you! Please review!**


	3. Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:** I do not own Fairy Tail and I do not make a profit off of this.

**Thank you all for the reviews! **I have responded to all of then and plan to continue to do so!

Anyways, here is chapter three. There are a lot of cliches and I probably need to find my self an editor. Oh well. Here you go!

* * *

Somehow the dragon slayer found himself with a very sleepy Levy in his arms. She'd found out the hard way that she was definitely a light weight when it came to drinking. She'd then ended up laughing herself to sleep, or almost.

Gajeel knew that she lived in Fairy Hills, but there were supervisors there who would definitely notice Levy being drunk. She was still underaged, and Gajeel didn't want to get her in trouble. So instead he was carrying her back to his place. The thought made him blush, but he knew that things wouldn't progress between them. No matter how much they might both want it to happen, Gajeel wouldn't let it.

She was drunk. First off, it was illegal. She couldn't consent to anything while intoxicated. But more importantly to him, he didn't want to be a regret. He wanted her to be sober and have thought things through. He knew that he would want her whenever she was ready, and not a moment before.

Gajeel shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. They were on their first date and hadn't even shared their first kiss yet. There was no way she'd be ready any time soon. In all likelihood, the thought hadn't even crossed her mind yet!

After what seemed like forever, he arrived at his house. After unlocking the door, he carried the now sleeping girl into his room and laid her down on his bed. He had no idea what people expected his small cabin to look like, but it was neat, clean, and somewhat bare.

Only a moment after being laid down on his bed, Levy woke up. "Is this your place?" she asked, looking to him.

"Uh, yeah. I figured you'd get in trouble going back to Fairy Hills…" he said with a blush.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thank you." she responded before laughing in a way that made Gajeel unable to resist laughing a little himself.

"I have some shirts if you want to change and you can take a shower if you want. Just let me know if you need anything. I'm going to go into the other room to uh, give you some privacy." he said before leaving Levy alone in his room.

* * *

Levy bathed quickly and put on one of Gajeel's shirts, finding that it looked like a dress on her. She was just about to climb into bed when she heard the thunder. She yelped quite loudly and covered her ears.

"Levy! Are you okay?" Gajeel asked from the other side. Levy whimpered as there was more thunder. "Can I come in?" he asked, clearly worried.

"Y-yes…" She answered before using a pillow to cover her ears. Gajeel stood in the doorway with wide eyes. "Of all the things for a genius like you to be scared of, its thunder? Just like Lily, huh?" he asked before shaking his head, clearly a little amused.

"Don't make fun of me!" she snapped back.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm just…amused and surprised. I didn't think you'd be scared of something like this. What do you usually do when thunderstorms happen?" he asked.

"Well, I used to stay with Lisanna, but after she ended up in Edolas I'd stay the night with Mira." she answered. "Mira gives the best hugs." she muttered.

In almost an instant, Gajeel was on the bed, holding Levy against his chest. He was blushing and didn't quite know what had motivated him to do this. "Better hugs than me?" he asked, squeezing her tighter. Levy looked up at him and smiled until there was another crash of thunder. She threw her arms around him and held herself tightly against him.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." he whispered as he laid against the headboard. Levy nodded in response, knowing that he would even though there really wasn't anything to protect again at the time.

Just as the two were getting comfortable, the door to the house opened.

"GAJEEL!" Lilly screamed as he made his way into the bedroom, stopping when he saw him holding Levy. "Oh." Lilly said simply.

"Should I, uh, go?" he asked before being scared from more thunder.

"No, come here." Gajeel said with a sigh, inviting Lily to join them.

"Are you scared Levy?" he asked as he looked at the blue haired girl.

"Yes." she answered simply.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Levy woke up. She felt Gajeel's arms around her, and knew that she was safe. She opened one eye and saw him sleeping, which made her smile. Her foot had fallen asleep and she needed to move. She knew that it would wake Gajeel up, and that's when she got her idea.

She moved slowly until her lips were less than an inch away from his. All of a sudden she realized what she was about to do, and was nervous. She wanted too so much. She wanted to kiss him, but she was too scared. Levy kissed his cheek instead. "Gajeel…" she whispered softly, waking him up.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked sleepily.

"My foot is asleep." she announced. Gajeel let her go and they both moved around in the bed until they were comfortable. Levy rested her head on his chest and tried to get back to sleep, but found herself unable to do so.

"Still awake?" Gajeel asked after ten minutes of silence.

"Yeah." she answered before more silence.

"Are you okay being like this? You just kind of fell asleep after the thunderstorm and I didn't want to wake you up." he whispered.

"I like being like this." she answered honestly.

Gajeel suddenly sat up, pulling Levy with him. "What?" she asked before being silenced by his lips. It took her a moment before she kissed him back. His arms held her tighter against him when she returned the kiss.

Eventually they pulled back for air. Levy giggled nervously. "Gihi." Gajeel remarked before brushing some of Levy's hair back and kissing her right underneath her ear.

"Gajeel!" she exclaimed, halfheartedly pushing him away.

He pulled back immediately. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked quickly.

Levy stared at him for a moment. "No. Except for stopping…" she said with a blush.

Gajeel nodded. "I don't want to hurt you shortie."

"Don't worry. I'll let you know if you do something like that." she said before pushing him down onto the bed and climbing ontop of him.

"Shrimp?" he asked. "What are you up to?"

Levy simply kissed him again.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you!**

So, what do you think? What's going to happen next?

Sorry about the thunderstorm. That's really cliche but I still like the idea...


	4. Gray & Juvia

**Author's Note:** I do not own Fairy Tail and I do not make a profit from this.

As requested, here is some Gruvia. I know the first chapter seemed kind of anti-Gruvia, but I promise this story isn't! I just like to keep the two as IC as possible...Anyways, I'm sorry for how short it is. This will be continued later and I think I might have an idea for a Gruvia sequel. Maybe a switch from this one since Gajevy is the main in this fan fiction and Gruvia is kind of in the background. Hm. Sounds good, right?

I plan on making this fan fiction around 8 chapters. I need to learn how to stop. Then I'll go back to working on 'Where are you?' for awhile and then SEQUEL to 'Thank You Juvia'. Thoughts? Like? Don't like?

* * *

Juvia was outside of the restaurant as she waited for Gajeel and Levy to be finished. She had no idea what to do next! _What could make the date better?_ she thought to herself.

"Juvia?" she heard a familiar voice call out. Her eyes light up immediately and she smiled.

"GRAY-SAMA!" she exclaimed before running over to him and hugging him. Gray hugged her back for a moment before pulling away.

"I finished the job early. So whats this surprise you were talking about?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Juvia's face fell as she realized her mistake. "Juvia is so sorry Gray-sama!" she said quite loudly.

"W-why are you sorry?" Gray asked, appearing to be somewhat amused.

"Juvia planned a perfect date for Gray-sama but Gray-sama left and Juvia wanted to play match maker so she sent Gajeel-kun and Levy on the date instead." she said all in one breath.

Gray smiled. "They actually went on a date?" he mused to himself.

"Please punish Juvia."

"No. Juvia. You did nothing wrong. I'm glad someone got the two to go on a date together. That's amazing." Gray said, trying to ignore Juvia's request for 'punishment'.

"Not to mention, isn't it the guy who usually plans the date?" he asked with a smile, effectively silencing Juvia.

"I left something at your apartment. You might want to go check it out." Gray said as he walked away.

Juvia simply stood there for a moment before taking off in a mad dash in order to reach her apartment.

* * *

**Thank you! Please Review!**

There's a little short Gruvia. What did Gray leave her? Will there be a Gajevy lemon soon? Am I just teasing?


	5. In The Morning

**Author's Note:** I do not own Fairy Tail and I do not make a profit off of this.

YES YES YES. I know the last chapter was short. I'm sorry. I just wanted to put something out there!

Anyways, no lemon this chapter. Expect a lot of jumping around between several story lines. I'm trying to fit in the Gruvia idea I came up with but I want to keep the main focus on Gajeel & Levy.

* * *

_Earlier That Day - After Gray's Arrival_

"LYON! This is wrong!" Sherry exclaimed as she watched Lyon sneak into Fairy Hills after seeing that Gray had just left.

"No it isn't. I'm going to protect my Juvia-chan from Gray!" he whispered before finding his way to Juvia's room and seeing the package outside of it.

"Lyon, this isn't love." she whispered angrily. "Chelia is going to be so pissed she might just kill both Gray and Juvia!"

"It'll be fine." he whispered before opening the package to see what Gray had left for Juvia.

* * *

Gajeel was still in shock. _Had Levy always been this bold? _He wondered. He pulled back and looked into her eyes before noticing the bit of red on her cheeks. She was still a little drunk. Gajeel sighed.

"Levy. Lets go back to sleep, okay? You need to be sober before I kiss you again." he said, trying to tease her and trying his best not to disappoint her with his rejection of her advances. Levy pouted, clearly disappointed.

"I don't think I'm drunk..." she said before rolling off of him.

"Doesn't matter. You need more sleep anyway." Gajeel insisted.

Levy was clearly upset, which was exactly the reaction Gajeel had wanted to avoid. He stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes until he realized that Levy had finally fallen back asleep. He turned his head and saw that it was four in the morning. _Might as well get up..._ he thought to himself before moving as slowly as possible out of bed. He leaned over and kissed Levy's forehead before leaving the room.

The dragon slayer went into his living room, he needed time to think. More than that, he needed advice. The only problem was that he didn't know who to ask. Typically he would ask Lily, but they'd discussed Levy several times to the point where Gajeel could go through the whole conversation they would likely have on his own.

He wasn't extremely close to a lot of his guild mates. He and Juvia had known each other for years, he felt comfortable talking to the rain woman. But she didn't seem like the right person to ask for realistic love advice. There were people he knew he couldn't ask, Jet, Droy, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, the whole Raijinshu Tribe and Laxus. Maybe Erza? Gajeel shivered at the thought. _Okay, not Erza._ He thought. Gildarts wasn't around. Cana...well he didn't know her that well. He knew that there were other people, but he wasn't close enough to hold a normal conversation with them to begin with.

"Maybe I should just ask Wendy." he said to himself with a sigh. He didn't like the idea of asking the squirt for love advice, but she was a girl and she knew Levy just as well as he did.

"Or I could ask Bunny Girl..." Gajeel groaned. He didn't want to go around asking all of these little girls for advice. But he didn't know what to do. It was clear after tonight that Levy had some feelings for him, ones that he definitely returned. But he wasn't a typical guy. He was a dragon slayer. He wasn't one to be romantic. And he was the one who beat her and her best friends up without mercy when they first met.

* * *

Juvia moved as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to get back to Fairy Hills and see what Gray had left her!

"OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed as she entered the apartments and pushed past some of her friends down the hallway and ran up the stairs to her room on the top floor. She squealed with delight as she saw a small package sitting outside of her door.

The water mage slid the rest of the way, landing on her knees in front of the present. All of a sudden she stopped, just staring at the package. She caught her breath as she nervously began guessing what could possibly be inside.

* * *

Levy woke up suddenly, sitting up with wide terrified eyes. She looked around panicked, not knowing where she was for a few seconds. As soon as she remembered where she was, the girl let out a deep breath. "Must've been a bad dream..." she whispered before turning and looking at the time. It was seven in the morning. Time to get up.

Levy got up and looked around, finding her clothes and putting them on. She left the shirt she'd borrowed on Gajeel's bed and for the first time that morning wondered where he'd gone.

She searched the house, only finding a sleeping Lily. "I guess he left..." she said to herself, saddened that he hadn't told her that he was leaving or anything like that.

Just as she went to open the front door, the handle turned. She jumped back startled at the movement as Gajeel came inside.

"Good morning." she said shyly. Gajeel blushed a little, not knowing why he was feeling like this.

"Oh uh, good morning." he responded.

The two stood there for almost a minute before saying anything.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house." Levy said, breaking the silence.

"Anytime." he answered, letting that hang in the air.

"So uh, the concert is supposed to happen tonight now. Would you still like to go?" he asked.

"I'd love to!" Levy said, suddenly very happy. Gajeel couldn't help but smile a little.

"Gihi. So same time and place?" he asked.

"Sounds great!" Levy said before getting on her toes and trying to kiss Gajeel's cheek, but just barely making it. She smiled at him before running off back to Fairy Hills.

She arrived and was approaching her room when she saw Juvia sitting outside of it.

"Juvia?" she asked as she stood right in front of her.

"LEVY! Levy, Juvia needs your help! Gray-sama asked me on a date for tonight!" she said quickly.

"Why do you need my help?" Levy asked as she opened the door to her room and let Juvia inside.

"Juvia needs help picking out a dress and doing her hair and make up."

Levy nodded and closed the door. "Okay, I'll do what I can. And uh, thank you for setting up that date for me and Gajeel..."

Juvia smiled before hugging the book worm. "Juvia wants to be best friends with Levy." she said. Levy smiled widely and hugged her back.

"I'd like that too Juvia."

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you!**

Alright. There's some Gruvia. And don't worry, I won't be too mean to Lyon. But he's perfect to stir up some drama, don't you think?

Anyways, I'm leaving this to you. _**Who should Gajeel go to for advice?**_


	6. Getting Ready

**Author's Note: **I do not own Fairy Tail or make a profit off of this.

So, it looks like this story will be a total of eight chapters. Like I'd said before, this will be followed by a Gruvia centered sequel!

ALSO! I am looking for an editor. I can also edit other stories, so if you'd like an arrangement like that I would be more than happy to help!

* * *

"So, why do you love Gray so much?" Levy asked as she began rolling Juvia's hair up in large curlers.

"He stopped my rain." she answered, confusing Levy.

"What does that mean?"

"Well uh, Juvia was a rain woman. Rain followed Juvia everywhere and people hated her for it. But after Gray-sama found me, the rain stopped. Juvia still doesn't know why. Juvia thinks it is true love." she answered, making Levy giggle.

"That's a beautiful start to your love story Juvia." she said as she finished putting Juvia's hair in the curlers.

"Juvia thinks that in a way, Levy stopped Gajeel's rain." the water mage added. Levy blushed.

"I wouldn't go that far." she said shyly. Juvia turned to face her new friend.

"No! Juvia means it! Juvia was worried about Gajeel-kun. He was very dark and scary but after joining Fairy Tail he's become easier to be around and I think its because Gajeel has Levy-san!" she explained, making Levy blush even more.

"He kissed me last night." Levy admitted, desperate for some advice from someone who knew Gajeel. The admission made Juvia smile and clap her hands.

"And then?" she asked, wanting more juicy details.

"That was it. I guess he thought I was still drunk." Levy said before leaning back and laying out on the floor of her apartment.

"Does Levy want more than kissing?" Juvia asked.

"Yes." Levy groaned, unafraid to admit what she wanted most.

"Then Levy needs to go for it!"

"I tried! I climbed on top of him and he pretty much pushed me away. Do you think he's scared or something?" Levy asked, unable to come up with another explanation.

"Gajeel-kun still doesn't believe that he's good enough for anyone. Juvia thinks that Levy-san should be very honest with him."

Levy nodded. She agreed. The only issue was that she didn't have the bravery to come right out and tell Gajeel how she felt.

* * *

Gajeel sat in the guild hall, disappointed by the lack of people there. Both Wendy and Lucy were no where to be seen, leaving Gajeel without anyone to ask for advice. Suddenly someone sat down next to him, making him groan and roll his eyes.

"We heard that you went on a date with Levy." Happy said, to which Natsu nodded eagerly.

"So?" Gajeel said, looking away and feeling annoyed.

"So, what happened? Levy wasn't at Fairy Hills last night." Natsu said, having heard from Lisanna that Levy was no where to be seen.

"She had a few drinks, didn't want to get her in trouble so she stayed at my house." he answered simply, though he didn't even know why he bothered to answer at all. Natsu sniffed Gajeel.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" the Iron Dragon Slayer asked angrily as he moved away from Natsu.

"Making sure you're telling the truth." he said simply. Gajeel was repulsed.

"I don't need you sniffing up my personal life."

Natsu grinned. "I'm just curious!"

Gajeel stood up and walked away. "Go sniff up bunny girl or something." he said before going outside and sitting out there. He had only been in that spot for a minute before someone else came up, likely just to annoy the crap out of him.

"Gajeel? Are you okay?" Lucy asked. Gajeel sighed and leaned back.

"Maybe. I mean, I should be." he answered cryptically.

"Anything I can help with?"

Gajeel was silent for a moment before answering. "She deserves better than me. She deserves someone who has never hurt her."

"Ah." Lucy said in realization before sitting down next to him.

"I don't think that matters to her."

"It matters to me." he snapped back. Lucy nodded.

"So you need to forgive yourself. Maybe look at treating her right and loving her as a way to redeem yourself? This is all for you. Levy has already forgiven you and moved forward. So you just need to figure out what you need." Lucy advised. Gajeel thought about it. The idea of redeeming himself by being good to Levy sounded like something he could do. He would probably do it anyway.

"Thanks Bunny Girl." He said before ruffling her hair, barely noticing Lucy's sound of protest, and leaving to clean up before his date.

* * *

Levy and Juvia stood in their underwear, staring at the large selection of dresses in front of them. Juvia had stormed through the closets of every girl in Fairy Hills who wore the same size as either of them and demanded to see everything they had to pick from that was suitable for a date.

"Too many choices Juvia." Levy said, still overwhelmed by the over thirty outfits she now had the choice of.

"Juvia agrees." was the girl's response. More girls in Fairy Hills wore the same size as Juvia, making her selection three times as big as Levy's.

The two girls looked at each other and laughed. "We don't have enough time to try on everything Juvia! Why did you get all of this!" Levy teased.

"Juvia wanted to see what else there was!" she insisted, still laughing.

Levy began going through the outfits, wondering what would be good. She picked up a long blue dress that had a silver bow around the waist.

"Perfect."

* * *

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Levy asked as she walked alongside her date.

"Ah, well. There's a place right next to the performance hall. If that's okay?" Gajeel said, uncharacteristically nervous in a way that made Levy giggle.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Are you nervous?" she asked in a teasing tone. Gajeel stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes. Because tonight is going to be perfect and I don't want to mess up." he said seriously, surprising the blue haired girl.

"O-oh?" she asked.

"Yes. I will do everything possible to make tonight perfect. Got it?"

"That sounded like a threat." Levy pointed out, laughing a little. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Come on shrimp. Its time for dinner." he said, taking her hand.

* * *

Juvia's dress was perfect. Blue, as always. Long, like a sophisticated ball gown. Her hair was long and flowing and a white flower was pinned above her ear. Juvia didn't want to be too confident, but she was sure that she'd never looked more beautiful.

But that didn't seem to matter.

The poor girl had been sitting outside of Kardia Cathedral, like Gray's note had asked, for over an hour. Gray hadn't shown up.

"Juvia's been stood up." she whispered to herself sadly while trying to hold back her tears.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank You!**

OH NO! Poor Juvia! In case you were curious, that was me setting up the start of the Gruvia sequel!


	7. On Levy's Bed

**Author's Note:** I do not own Fairy Tail or make a profit off of this.

Sorry for the wait. I know I usually update a lot faster. However there is a lemon in here and I just couldn't seem to write until after I had a glass of wine, I'm 22 years old. Its okay. I'm not breaking any laws by that. Anyway, I hope this will stay up. I feel like I never know what's too far and will be taken off of this site. If for whatever reason it is removed I will upload it to my tumblr and give directions on how to find it.

Also, I **skipped **over the rest of Gajeel and Levy's date. They had dinner, went to the concert. It was really nice, they held hands. And there was sexual tension throughout the whole thing. I tried writing it and I couldn't do it without it being boring. So this starts after their date.

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone. I like just hearing that people have read it and everything.

And here's chapter seven of eight. And remember, there will be a Gruvia sequel!

* * *

"Okay, the coast is clear." Levy whispered before making a mad dash to her door. Gajeel followed closely behind, trying to be as quiet as possible. Levy was able to open the door to her apartment in record time and sneak Gajeel inside.

"Wow." he said right away as he saw her apartment littered with books. Every wall had a bookshelf filled with tightly packed books. His reaction of awe made Levy giggle a little.

"What did you expect?" she asked. Gajeel smiled back at her. "This. I just had to see it in person to believe it."

Levy shook her head, amused. She began going through a small drawer on her desk and pulled out a small object. With a twist, a large shield of over fifteen feet surrounded it.

"There, sound barrier. Now we can be as loud as we want." she said without realizing the implications at first. She blushed when she saw Gajeel's shy reaction to her words. They both knew what was probably going to happen.

"So uh, where did you get that? I've never heard of a sound barrier like that?" he asked, making Levy blush more than she had in quite some time.

"Well, um. They have them at a lot of adult stores…." she answered.

"Gihi. Do you go to those a lot?" he teased before pulling Levy into his arms.

"Maybe." she teased in return, noticing that the two of them were getting more confident around each other compared to when they first snuck into her apartment.

"What else do you buy while you're there?" Gajeel whispered into her ear, making her shiver pleasantly.

"If you're nice I might show you."

"A demonstration?" he asked before kissing right beneath her ear and then trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder. Levy giggled a little.

"That can be arranged." she whispered, trying to hold back a moan that she desperately wanted to released.

In one quick motion, Gajeel picked up Levy. He cradled her in his arms as he moved towards her bedroom. He opened the door and almost cracked up into laughter.

"What?" she asked, knowing that he was probably going to tease her.

"Bookshelves, even here? Levy, you need to cut back a little." he laughed. Several more bookshelves were in Levy's room, making her apartment bigger than some libraries.

"I like to read!" she insisted with a pout. Gajeel tossed her lightly onto the bed before sitting down next to her.

"Well, I should say so."

Levy turned over onto her side and stared at the dragon slayer next to her. "Books aren't the only thing I like."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "What else do you like shrimp?"

"Hm. Well, there's this guy-"

"This guy better be me." he interrupted before leaning over and kissing her briefly.

"Hm. Yes." she said before kissing him back and moving her body partially on top of his.

The dragon slayer's arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her body tightly against his. He still couldn't believe how small she was. It was amazing that she didn't just break by just existing.

Once Levy pulled back from their kiss, he sat up and took his shirt off. Levy could feel the mood change. She rolled over completely on top of him and kissed him once more, letting her lips part so that they could explore each other's mouths more.

She wondered why things seemed so right. To anyone else, it would seem like they'd moved really fast. After all, it was their second date and they were already in her bed. Though to be fair she'd spent their first date in his bed. But things were going to be different this time. They could both feel it. It was unspoken, but they knew exactly what was going to happen that night.

Gajeel pulled back from the kiss and looked up into her eyes. "Are you sure shrimp?" he asked, wanting to hear her confirm that she wanted this, that she wanted him.

Levy giggled a little. "Yes. Are you sure?" she teased before gently kissing along his jawline, causing him to growl a little.

"I am very sure."

Without saying another word, Gajeel captured her lips once more. While his mouth was occupied with Levy's, one of his hands began to slowly run up her thigh; pushing up her dress and enjoying the sensation of the soft, creamy, skin of her legs.

Levy could feel the passion in Gajeel's kiss, she could tell this he wanted this as well, and she was in no mood to deny him of anything that he wanted. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his hand slowly pushing up the bottom of her dress, taking his time as he moved up her leg. All it did was make her want him more. Levy pulled back from the kiss, noticing as Gajeel's lips tried to follow, as she began taking off his jacket. She took her time with the jacket but seemed frustrated with trying to remove his shirt. She wanted to feel his muscles underneath her hands. She wanted to press herself against him, skin to skin. Finally she had it unbuttoned and her hands were against his strong chest.

Seeing as Levy had made quick work of getting his top off, Gajeel felt as though he was obliged to make sure that she was similarly undressed. He did his best to slide the dress off of her, leaving the pale blue haired girl in just her bra and panties.

Levy began to wonder what would happen if he didn't like what he saw. What if she was ugly? What if he didn't like her breasts. Maybe they were too small? Levy didn't know and for a moment after her dress was off, she simply fought the urge to cover herself up.

However, the sight before Gajeel made his breath catch for a moment. She looked so much better than he'd ever imagined, just laying there in her underwear on her bed. It was like a dream come true for him.

"You're beautiful" he finally managed to croak out before he returned to their kiss, his hands wandering her body and caressing her many tiny adorable and sexy curves. Their chest pressed against each other, and the bare skin seemed to magnify the heat between them.

When Gajeel said that she was beautiful, a soft sigh of relief escaped her lips, before his lips pressed against them in another kiss. Levy pressed her body desperately against his, feeling skin on skin, just the way she wanted it. After another minute, she rolled them over, positioning herself on top of him as they continued to kiss.

As the two rolled around his bed, Gajeel took the opportunity to kick off his pants, leaving him clad in only his boxers. He was surprised by her initiative, to move things along on her own. But he wasn't disappointed at all.

With Levy straddling his hips, Gajeel's arms wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her closer and deeper into their kiss. It also had the added benefit of pressing Levy's breasts even closer to his own chest, which was a feeling that Gajeel suspected he'd never grow tired off. He briefly wondered how good they'd feel once he'd gotten her bra off, but he knew that he didn't want to ruin this moment. He wanted this, this pure passion, to go for as long as possible before they closed a line they couldn't come back from.

After a few minutes of just kissing each other and enjoying the sensation of their skin pressing together, the dragon slayer let out a groan of pleasure and slight annoyance. His cock had been slowly growing while they'd be lost in each other, and now it had reached the point where he just knew that Levy would feel it eagerly pressing against her thigh with need and lust.

Levy allowed Gajeel to pull her down closer to him, pressing her chest against his. She tried her best to enjoy the moment, without being to hasty about continuing. But it was hard. She felt her nipples hardening from her arousal and the wet heat between her legs was beginning to bother her, especially after she could feel his hardness pressing against her. It made her feel more confident knowing that she could have that affect on him.

Once he let out that groan of pleasure, Levy knew that she wanted to keep moving forward. She reached behind her back and undid her bra. Gravity did the rest as it fell down her shoulders and arms. She removed it completely and threw it off the bed before reaching for Gajeel's hands and bringing them to her bare breasts, wanting him to at least give her some relief in one of the areas she wanted him to touch. She knew that they were small, but he hadn't shown one sign of disappointment by their size.

Without her having to say a word, Gajeel began caressing and groping her breasts, enjoying the soft texture of them and how Levy seemed to react with soft moans and whines. Soon he started toying with her nipples, gently pulling them and sucking on them with his mouth.

As his hands and mouth toyed with her chest, Gajeel though it would only be right if he provided stimulation to Levy's lower half as well. With that thought it mind, he soon began grinding his hips against hers, making sure that she felt his full length through their underwear.

Levy found it difficult to fight back against all the noises she seemed to make in response to Gajeel's actions. After a few moments of him playing with her sensitive breasts, she knew that she would have to give up controlling the moans and gasps of pleasure.

She'd played with herself several times. In fact, she had a small collection of sex toys and erotic novels, Erza had to get them from somewhere. While she'd never been with anyone else, she'd enjoyed herself sexually for several years now. She knew her body well and where she liked to be touched. But this was completely different. She'd never been this sensitive and turned on. Even without going all of the way yet, she knew that nothing she could do on her own could ever compare to what she was sharing with Gajeel. This was just magic. His hands, and the way he was moving.

"Gajeel…" She moaned happily as she felt his hips lift up, pressing his erection against her. It felt so good that Levy felt like she would die without some relief. She pulled herself away for a moment so that she could remove her panties.

* * *

Gray sighed. He had no idea what was going on. He'd double checked his note before he left. He had asked Juvia to meet him in front of the guild at seven pm. But now it was almost eight, and she hadn't shown up. This wasn't like her at all! Something had to be wrong! Gray stood up, suddenly worried.

He ran towards Fairy Hills, hoping to find someone who knew where his date was. Before even approaching the dormitories, he ran into Erza.

"Why are you running? Aren't you supposed to be with Juvia?" she asked as Gray caught his breath.

"She never showed. Do you know where she is?" he asked. Erza was clearly surprised.

"Never showed? Juvia was all dressed up and left around six." she answered, making Gray worry even more.

"Something must have happened. She never showed up. You have to help me find her." he begged, surprising Erza with the amount of emotion in his voice. She could hardly refuse.

"Okay. Where should I start looking?" she asked before feeling a raindrop. She looked up and noticed that while she and Gray had been talking the weather had changed dramatically. Only a few minutes ago, the sky had been clear. There was no way a storm could've come that fast. But it had, and all at once it began to rain.

Hard.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you!**

Oh yeah. I know you all hate me. The lemon will continue. Next chapter.

Things you will not see: 'dragon mating for life and mate marks' and 'if we go any further i can't stop'. Yeah. You won't be seeing any of that. I can't stand either. The first is overdone and the second one sounds like rape. Anyways, thank you for reading!


	8. Levy's Love & Juvia's Rain

**Author's Note: **I don't own Fairy Tail or make a profit off of this.

HERE IT IS! The final chapter of Thank You Juvia!

It feels so good to actually finish a fanfiction! I don't even know if there's much more to say. This chapter contains a LEMON and the set up for the Gruvia sequel. Tell me in the reviews what you thought of the whole story, what you liked and didn't like, and what you'd like to see happen in the sequel. I plan on starting it within the next month!

So here you go, the final chapter starts now!

* * *

When Levy removed her panties, Gajeel knew what was coming. He quickly threw off his boxers and laid down on the bed, his erection now fully in view. The sight made both of them nervous. Levy hadn't thought that his size would be a problem, even when she could feel his hardness pressing against her earlier. But now that she could see it, Levy knew that it might be an issue. She was so small, and his manhood was surprisingly big.

Gajeel frowned as he watched her face from his position laying down next to her. "You okay Levy?" he asked before kissing her cheek.

"Y-yeah..." she stuttered before reaching and wrapping her hand around his girth, or at least trying to. She couldn't even completely wrap her fingers around it.

"Levy..." Gajeel groaned. He was worried about her lessened enthusiasm, but her hand felt so good on his pulsating member. It was almost too much. After all the time they'd spent building up to this moment, he was sensitive to her touch. Both hands were now on his member, moving slowly up and down and driving him absolutely crazy.

"If you keep going, I'll finish a lot earlier than you might've wanted." Gajeel whispered in a voice that made it clear that he was trying to keep himself in control. Levy blushed and quickly pulled her hands away. He laid there for a few seconds, regaining control, before sitting up.

He hadn't gotten a good look at her earlier when she first removed her panties. To him, the sight of his erection was nothing compared to Levy's now exposed pussy. It seemed perfect and pure, and something inside Gajeel was both ecstatic and sad that he would be the one to remove the purity whenever they got that far.

"Lay down." Gajeel said as he moved in between her legs. Levy was still blushing, but did as he asked. She wondered what exactly he had in mind. She was worked about him fitting inside of her. She wasn't exactly a 'virgin', even though she hadn't been with another man. She had enjoyed some sex toys that played the role a man would usually fill. But even then she was worried. He was at least twice as big as anything she'd ever inserted.

Gajeel reached over her to grab a pillow. As he did, Levy raised one of her hands and placed it on his toned chest, still loving how that felt. Gajeel smiled down at her and kissed her once more as he placed the pillow under her hips, raising her lower half up.

As soon as he had her and the pillow where he wanted them, his lips began to move south down her body.

* * *

"Why is it raining so hard?" Erza asked. The female mage was completely drenched in a matter of seconds, and so was Gray.

"I don't know! I've never seen weather like this!" he answered, almost having to yell in order to be heard over the pounding rain.

"I'll go look around the main part of Magnolia, can you watch the guild and Fairy Hills to see if she comes back? I'm worried that something happened to her." Gray continued. Erza nodded.

"Stay safe. I'll watch for Juvia." she answered.

* * *

Licking his lips, Gajeel watched Levy's eyes as he slowly made his way lower on the bed. Kissing her stomach, he licked her bellybutton before moving lower. Wiggling his way between her legs, "I won't stop until you ask me to..."

Levy giggled a little in response, she had no objections to that and what she had decided he had in mind.

Kissing her inner thigh, he placed several love bites along her flesh as he moved closer to her wet folds. Running his tongue cross her labia, he moaned softly as he tasted her. Licking along her folds, Gajeel's iron studded tongue parted her lips while his fingers moved to rub her opening. Slowly licking his way up to her clit, his tongue made little circles around her hood before brushing across her clit.

Levy's hips moved forward a little and a moan escaped her lips as his tongue touched her most sensitive spot. The sound made Gajeel smile and he couldn't help but want to hear more. The dragon slayer wrapped his lips around her clit sucking softly. Hoping that he was doing everything right, he slowly pushed his finger into her wet passage. Levy stiffened briefly and Gajeel pulled back.

"No, don't stop." Levy moaned as she looked down at him, pleadingly. "Gihi." he said before pushing his finger back into her.

Flicking his tongue across her clit, he pulled back a little letting her clit slip from his lips. He pulled his finger from her pussy, so that he had room to lick along her folds, and savor the taste of her juices. After continuing like that for awhile he pushed his tongue as deep as he could and moaned. It caused his tongue to vibrate slightly and made Levy whimper in pleasure. As Gajeel continued licking her passage, his fingers moved up to draw small circles around and across her clit.

Levy realized that she wasn't going to last very long if he continued like this, which he did. Her hips bucked against him, and he gently held her down so that he could continue. He doubled his efforts, wanting to make sure that she was completely ready. He had seen her reaction to his size and wanted to do everything possible to make this a good experience for her. That included not hurting her in any way.

"Gajeel. I-i'm..." Levy moaned, quite loudly. They were both glad that she'd used the sound barrier. He held her against his mouth as he quickly moved up to suck on her clit. Sucking hard on her hard bud, his fingers moved to replace his tongue, slipping two fingers into her tight pussy. He slowly fingered her passage while flicking his tongue across her clit. And that was when Levy was unable to hold back anymore.

She came, hard. Harder than she'd ever experienced before. It was almost like she was orgasming for the first time.

Gajeel pulled his face back a little, because he couldn't help it. He wanted to watch Levy during this. He needed to watch her. There was nothing he wanted to see more and he couldn't help but be proud that it was him causing her to react in such a way. His two fingers kept moving inside of her as she came down from her climax.

"Want me to continue? Gihi."

* * *

Juvia cried, unable to hold back anything anymore. She sobbed openly, feeling her mind cloud with despair. She'd been so happy only hours ago. Gray-sama had asked her on a date! Finally! But then she'd been left alone. He never showed up.

"Juvia-chan?" a familiar voice called out. She looked up at the person in front of her.

"Lyon-sama?" she questioned, almost unable to say anything because of how hard she was crying. Neither of them noticed it, but dark clouds were beginning to surround them as Juvia's sorrow grew deeper and deeper.

"Why are you crying Juvia-chan?" the silver haired ice mage asked as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia!" she wailed before turning her head and crying on Lyon's shoulder.

* * *

Levy felt a little selfish, but she couldn't help herself. She really did want more.

"Yes." she managed to gasp, still feeling his fingers moving inside of her.

Gajeel nodded and lowered himself back down. The image of his shrimp climaxing was burned into his mind forever. It made him happy and it made him want to continue. He wanted to see it again and again.

Speeding his fingers up once he was in position again, Gajeel continued sucking on her clit. He licked her hard nub while it was in his mouth, his fingers accidently brushed across her g-spot while he held her close. He got a reaction that was better than he could've expected, especially since he didn't realize what he'd just done. Levy had been trying to remain still, but his last move made it impossible. Her hips lifted off of the pillow and she nearly screamed in pleasure. She just knew that it would be long until she came yet again.

Gajeel moaned while holding her clit in his mouth, he pulled on it before letting it slip from his mouth. He inserted a third finger, despite how tight it was. He hoped that what he was doing was helping. All he could do was continue until Levy asked for something more. He lowered his lips again and sucked hard on her clit, making Levy climax all over again. She'd long given up trying to stay still or quiet.

She gasped and ended up holding tightly to a pillow as she rode her second orgasm of the night. She knew that this had gone on for quite awhile, but at the same time she selfishly never wanted it to end. Still, when she finally began to recover, she pulled back and sat up.

The blue haired woman pulled Gajeel on top of her and spread her legs for him, not caring about how lewd it must seem.

"Please. I need all of you." she begged, while blushing.

* * *

"It'll be okay Juvia-chan." Lyon said as he tried to comfort the girl in his arms. Juvia had moved so that she was leaning against him and crying into his chest.

Finally, something broke within her. And that was when the rain started. Lyon jumped in response to the sudden rain, but Juvia didn't react at all.

"Do we need to move inside somewhere?" he asked. Juvia shook her head. "Juvia doesn't mind the rain." she answered, somehow calming down finally as the rain started. She looked up at Lyon, and something felt both right and wrong. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling this temptation, but Lyon-sama was right there. His lips only inches from hers.

She couldn't help herself. She had no idea why she did it, but after a moment of staring into Lyon's eyes, she moved forward and kissed him.

* * *

Smiling, Gajeel's face dripped with her juices as Levy pulled him up. He kissed her breast briefly as he moved up her body.

Once he was there he began to rob her folds with the tip of his erection. "I need you too Levy." he whispered into her ear before kissing her neck.

"I'll go slow. Tell me what you need." he continued before pausing and pulling back. He had no idea why he was this nervous. Well, maybe he did. He'd never been this way around anyone before. Somehow this bookworm had brought out a part of him that he'd never realized was there before. He was usually tough and unforgiving, but being with Levy made him abandon all of that. For once he wasn't thinking about himself. That made him soft and he knew that at times it might make him weaker. Yet that didn't matter. He wanted Levy. More than that.

"I love you." he said as he hovered above her and looked into her surprised eyes. Levy smiled sweetly and raised a hand to cup his cheek.

"I love you too." she responded before bringing him back down to kiss her.

Gajeel moved to make sure that he was lined up with her before moving his hips forward. Right away he knew that this was going to be difficult. She was wet and ready, but he had no idea if she was ready for all of him. After a moment more of effort he finally was able to fit the first inch inside of her.

Levy gasped, pulling back from the kiss. Gajeel could tell why. She was tight. Really tight. For the first time that night Gajeel wondered if it was going to work.

"Ah." he said with a sigh before starting to pull back, but being stopped by Levy wrapping her legs around him.

"No. Don't pull away." she begged. Gajeel looked down at her, surprised.

"You're too tight Levy. I don't want to hurt you. I-i..." he looked away for a moment before her hand guided his gaze back to her.

"I'm not going to break. It'll be okay." she said with a smile. Her legs wrapped tighter around him, pushing him inside of her once again.

Gajeel still wasn't certain, but Levy had just told him not to stop and he really wanted to do this as well. He buried another inch inside of her, and Gajeel could tell that Levy was trying to hold back. Getting an idea, Gajeel reached down and began to rub her button. He could almost instantly feel her relax a little and it allowed him to start moving more and more of himself inside of her, feeling her stretch and wrap tightly around him. She was so tight and warm and wet and perfect.

Before they knew it, he'd finally moved all of him inside of her. Gajeel couldn't help but slowly look down to where they were now joined. It shocked both of them that they could actually get to that point. Levy felt the discomfort of his intrusion, but no longer was it painful like it had been at first. She smiled up at her lover and he knew that everything would be alright.

Not moving, his hard cock flexed with his heart beat as he stayed deep in her tight pussy. Levy moved her hips slightly and Gajeel knew what she wanted then. He slowly pulled his hard cock out of her wet core, and then pushed back into her making tip of his erection touch the deepest part of her pussy. After a few thrusts, Levy's hips began to join in the motion. Once Gajeel felt that, he began speeding his thrusts. The dragon slayer leaned over to kiss her passionately. Eventually his thrusts found a good rhythm that she matched and his hand continued to pay attention to her clit.

"G-gajeel..." the woman underneath him moaned in a voice that seemed familiar. Before he could really wonder why he would recognize her tone of voice, her passage clamped down on him and he lost all control as they both came.

A minute later they'd flipped so that Levy's head was laying on Gajeel's chest. They were both catching their breath and they were both happy.

It wasn't until they were both calmed down that they noticed the rain. "That's strange. The weather was perfect earlier." Levy commented before sitting up slightly and looking out of her bedroom window.

Missing the touch of her skin, Gajeel sat up as well so that he could pull her body against hers again. But as he looked out the window, the rain seemed familiar. Too familiar. And he knew it wasn't good. Without saying a word he let go of Levy and walked over to the window. He opened it and could instantly smell what was wrong.

"This is Juvia's rain." he whispered before turning to Levy. "Somethings wrong."

Levy's eyes widened. She stood up, wincing at the soreness between her legs, and joined him at the window.

"I need to go find her." the petite woman said seriously as she looked up at her lover. Gajeel wanted to stay in bed with her, but he knew that he was worried about Juvia as well.

"Lets get cleaned up then." he said, starting the search for their clothes.

* * *

Gray had no idea where else to look except for Kardia Cathedral. For some reason that area gave him the creeps, he never really went there unless he had to. And now he had another reason to avoid the area.

He'd found Juvia, and wished that he hadn't.

She was kissing Lyon.

She'd turned down their date and now she was with Lyon.

It was unthinkable to Gray only hours ago, but he couldn't deny what he was seeing in front of him. His mind came to the only conclusion he could fathom.

He'd waited to long. Juvia no longer loved him.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank You!**

So there you go! The end of my first Gajevy Fanfiction and the set up for my first Gruvia fanfiction. Please tell me what you thought! I love all of you for reading this to the end! I am so happy!

How was the lemon by the way? I can never tell if they're good or not or cliche and I know this one was really cliche.


End file.
